The Final Battle
by lawboysammy
Summary: Heaven has a powerful weapon that can control the whole universe. Crowley has discovered the weapon and declared war on Heaven and Earth. Castiel goes to Sam and Dean for help. They make an army full of very familiar people.
1. Asking for Help

**Hope you enjoy this little short story! It's been stuck in my head forever and I think it'd be a cool final battle. Granted, this is before I've seen the last few episodes of Season 8, so it definitely does not follow whats going on, but I hope you still like. :)**

**It's post saving Bobby, Crowley has part of the angel tablet, Cas is not controlled by Naomi. Just read, you'll understand. **

**I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, but that still doesn't stop me, or anyone else for that matter, making fanfictions about them! ;)**

Sam and Dean were at the Men of Letters base. Dean was going through the storage unit while Sam was reading through some of the old books that were left behind. Hoping to maybe catch a break on the Angel tablet, the hunters completely ignore when their cell phone rings.

"You gonna get that, Sammy?" Dean asks nose still in the book he was looking for.

"If it's important, they'll leave a message." He replied. Dean shrugged and they continued to do their research. Shortly after Sam's phone stopped ringing, Dean's phone rang and with a heavy sigh he picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" he asked trying to let the caller on the other line know he was annoyed.

"Hello, Dean. Is this a bad time?" came the so familiar voice that Dean had been dying to hear.

"Cas?" his voice lightened up and he set his book down. Sam as well raised his brows and escaped the book to listen in on the conversation.

"Dean, I need to talk to you and Sam. I need your help. Where are you? I can't find you guys." Castiel asked with urgency sounding in his voice.

Dean gave him the address to where him and Sam were. They had hung up the conversation and waited for Castiel to appear. There was a knock on the door up the stairs. Dean and Sam went up to investigate. When they opened the door, they saw Castiel standing outside.

"I... I can't come in. I need you to allow me to come in." he said in a frown of confusion.

"What? Cas, just come in." Sam said slighty confused as well.

Cas had asked briefly where they were. Dean told him about the Men of Letters and how their grandfather on their dads side was a Men of Letters. They explained to Cas how the base they were staying at protected them from all known creatures.

"Well, that would explain why I could not enter without acceptance." Castiel said.

"So, why are you here? Did something turn up?" Sam asked. The boys knew something was happening by the sigh Castiel gave looking at the floor.

"Crowley's found half the angel tablet. It's only a matter of time before he finds the other piece. He captured one of Heaven's angels and is torturing her for information. Information we didn't know we had. She reviled Heaven's weapon to control, well, everything. Crowley will soon know the location of where it is at and he will destroy all of the Angels and more than likely destroy humans. It will be Hell on Earth." Castiel finished giving a sorrowful look to the brothers.

Dean and Sam looked at each other in shock. Maybe it was fear, Castiel couldn't tell the difference. All he knew was that it was basically Armageddon again. Castiel went on to explain what the weapon was and why it was never mentioned in their Bible (which got more wrong than it did right anyways) and why the angels barely knew about it.

"Who does Crowley have?" Dean asked.

Castiel started to answer when he dropped to his knees with a sharp pain in his head. Seconds later he came through and stood up with a horrified look on his face.

"He had Naomi." he said.

"Naomi, the Naomi who was controlling you and tried to make you kill me?" Dean asked remembering the horrible event.

"Yes."

"Wait, had?" Sam asked then.

"She is dead." Castiel replied with a sigh.

"No offence Cas, but I don't really feel too bad." Dean replied as he helped the angel up to his feet and into a chair.

"You guys don't understand. Crowley is declaring war against us. Heaven and Earth. He has killed 6 of by brothers and sisters and now their leader. Heaven is scared now and in hiding. If Crowley wins, he will kill everyone. Men, women, and children."

The three of them stood in silence for what felt like eternity. Finally Dean stood up, and walked over to his coat.

"Okay. We're in." the older Winchester said. Sam nodded in agreement. "We'll need an army though. I imagine Crowley will have some demons gathered up together. There are still some hunters as crazy as we are I'm sure." He added earning a dry chuckle from Sam.

Castiel thought for a few minutes. When suddenly a light bulb clicked.

"I have an idea. Give me a few hours and I'll have an army for you. In the mean time, maybe go to Kevin and the hunter he is staying with. Ask them if they can help."

Before Dean or Sam could say anything, the angel was gone.

"Well, Sammy, ready to stop another apocalypse?" Dean asked. Sam gave a small smile and the two left the base and made their way to Garth's safe boat.

**I'm just going to make this into short chapters. I don't know about you guys, but I like reading a few short chapters over one long ass one. :P Anyways, hope you're interested. Next chapter will be a BIG reunion. I think/hope you guys will like it.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Reunion

**Here is chapter 2. I'm basically putting this all up in basically one night. So if you guys like this story... Then my night is already made! :) Like I said, It's been stuck in my head and I just had to put it down in writing and what better place to share it than here. If I share it with my dad, he might actually put me in the Psych ward. :P**

Sam and Dean arrived to Garth's safe boat with in a few hours. Kevin, Garth, and the Winchesters were sitting at a table. Sam and Dean told Garth and Kevin what was going on and that they needed their help.

"Who is Castiel getting then? Cause we need people we can trust with this." Kevin asked.

"We don't know, but I trust Cas with my life. So I trust he will get us some good people." Dean stated.

Garth started to gather some things. Kevin and he agreed to fight beside the best hunters in the business.

"We'll follow you to your base." Garth said as he and Kevin climbed into his car and Sam and Dean into the impala.

After 10 minutes of waiting for Garth to start the engine, and a very loud and humorous "BALLS" coming from him, they made their way back to the base and waited for Castiel.

~~ **At Base ~~**

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Garth said with a huge grin.

"Right? I have my own bedroom!" Dean exclaimed with a big smile!

Kevin and Sam were looking through the books while Dean took Garth to the storage boxes and the two went through there. Suddenly there was a flutter of wings and the four of them looked to the center of the room to see Castiel standing there. He looked like he had gone 12 rounds with Mike Tyson. He was breathing heavily and covered in blood. Dean wasn't sure if it was his or not, but still felt worried for the angel.

"Cas, what happened?" he asked.

"I got you an army. The best hunters heaven created. Unfortunately, for one of them, I had to go to hell to get." Castiel explained while he gathered his strength.

"Well, where are they?" Sam asked.

"They are in the other room." he replied with a small smile.

The four of them proceeded to the study which was the room over. Sam and Dean were the first to walk in, followed by Castiel who walked beside them. Garth and Kevin walked with but stayed at the entrance of the room. The people who Sam and Dean saw took their breath away.

"Hello boys." said a familiar voice.

"Did you miss us?" the other woman asked with a smirk.

Ellen and Jo stood before Sam and Dean, who had a deer in the headlights look on their faces. They didn't know what to say. All they could do was hug the two women as tight as they could.

"I don't... how? I'm so glad to see you!" Sam managed to get out, which was more than Dean could even think.

"We're glad to see you boys too." Ellen started. "I think you guys will be more excited when you see someone else." she finished with a wink.

"Ya idjits gonna gimme a hug or what?" a voice came from behind Ellen and walked up to the boys.

"Bobby?" Dean asked starting to get slightly teary eyed.

"I missed ya boys!" Bobby said as he hugged Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean were overwhelmed. Their closest friends, closest family were in their home. Slight tears started to fill their faces. Even Garth, who only really knew Bobby was starting to get some tears in his eyes.

"Cas... I... This is amazing. You're the best sonovabitch in the universe!" Dean said as he hugged the angel.

Castiel returned the hugged and smiled.

"Then, I believe you will enjoy the last two hunters that I recruited." he said as he showed them around the many books and boxes to a small couch where two figures sat.

When Dean and Sam saw who they were, they froze. Everyone (besides Castiel) stood still, silent and shocked. Even Castiel, had he not be a celestial being, would have been curious to check and see if the humans were still breathing. The man and woman who sat on the couch just stood up and smiled. They walked over to the two hunters. Sam and Dean managed to get one simple word out of their mouths.

Sam looked at the male who approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad?" he whispered as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Hey Son." he whispered as he tightly hugged his younger son in a tight embrace.

Dean who looked at the woman with huge eyes and tears falling down his cheeks as well.

"Mom?" he managed out before he broke down and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Dean." she whispered as she too broke down. The four of them pulled each other and had a huge group hug for what seemed like eternity. The rest of the group just looked at them and smiled.

The group of them sat in the study, which Castiel with a snap of his fingers cleaned, which proved to be very comfortable. There was plenty of sitting space and a small bar. It felt just like being back at Harvells. It felt like home.

Sam and Dean sat with their parents telling them their life story after Mary had passed away, minus the parts she might not be too proud of. Castiel sat walked around for a little bit, going from one conversation to the other. Garth and Kevin were sitting with Bobby, Ellen and Jo. Castiel was happy, happy that he had made Dean and Sam happy. Happy to see everyone back. Happy to see everyone laugh when Garth asked for a beer and Sam, Dean and Bobby all at the same time yelled "NO!" He honestly asked himself why he hadn't done this before. He moved back to Dean and Sam who obviously just got done talking to their parent about they apocalypse.

"You boys stopped the apocalypse?!" Mary exclaimed. Her eyes were wide and even though shock was mostly the expression on her face, Castiel could tell that she was very proud.

"See, I taught them well." John said with a smirk.

Castiel knew if it were any other day, Sam and Dean would have jumped to protest the statement. But they were happy. They didn't care, they were so glad to have their parents in front of them.

"See Dean? I always told you, Angels would be after you." Mary said as she looked at Castiel with a warm smile.

Everyone was so happy. So happy they could have forgotten that Heaven and Earth was in jeopardy if it wasn't for Castiel suddenly dropping to his knees again in sharp pain in his head. He, and Sam and Dean, knew another angel had just died. Which stopped the reunion and everyone in the room turned serious and got to business.

**I feel like I'm becoming more sane typing this out. I've always thought it'd be cool if suddenly all of Dean and Sams friends and family came back. :) Hope you liked it and hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)**


	3. Team Freewill's Army

**Hope y'all are liking this story so far! Some of you have inboxed me some awesome comments! Hope you guys like the next chapter! Just when you think the Freewill Army was recruited, well, think again! :D**

**Enjoy!**

After Castiel recovered, the group gathered around the table to discuss everything that was at hand.

"Cas filled us in a little bit when he got us." Bobby said.

"You guys, maybe. He was in a bit of a hurry when he got me." John said.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"I had to get John from Hell. It was difficult to get there without going unnoticed by demons." Castiel said.

After everyone had been caught up on who Crowley was and what his plan was, the team started to plan out ideas. John used his skills he gained from being in the military to assign battle stations. They built up an arsenal and Castiel had travelled everywhere to get the supplies Kevin needed to make more demon bombs. After the group was ready they sat in silence. All in a circle. Enjoying the silent night.

"What should we do now?" Garth asked.

"Well, in most events where people could possibly be killed in battle, it seems customary to consume massive amounts of alcohol." Castiel said earning a grin from most of the group.

"Wait, Cas, Crowley usually only has a few demons with him, we have our group, nobody is getting hurt." Dean replies.

"I would not be so sure of that. When I went to Hell to get John, I noticed what Crowley is doing. He will have hundreds of demons fighting with him. He is creating an Army for Hell." the angel replied.

The group sat in silence once again. After hearing what Crowley was doing, they didn't want to think much.

"Suddenly the time seems to be going by fast." Sam said as he leaned back into the couch next to Mary.

_"Time? Time! That's it!" _Castiel thought!

"I think I know some people who can help us. They will help us win. Go to the battle place tomorrow. Be there by noon. I will be there as soon as you get there with more help!" Castiel says.

The group of hunters (and profit) were left in the study as Castiel left. The rest of the night was spent talking to one another and continuing to catch up before the war that followed the next day. They group knew they needed their rest. Bobby, Ellen, and Jo said their good-night with tight hugs. Dean and Sam showed John and Mary to their room. For the first time ever that Sam could and always would remember, he kissed and hugged his mother goodnight.

**~~ Castiel ~~**

Going back 5 years was tricky, but do-able. He found his first target and saved him from death. Castiel was moving fast. One second he was 5 years ago and the next he was dropping his target in an empty warehouse. He had a trap to put his targets in so they would not be able to escape. After he dropped his first one, he went back 3 years. His second target was saved and the dropped the second as well.

Castiel and his two targets stood there staring at each other. His targets were shocked to be where they were and Castiel knew they wanted answers.

"I will explain everything soon, but there are still 2 more I have to get and then we'll talk." he explained.

Soon Castiel went back into Hell. His next two targets were in the same place. A place he hoped he'd never have to go back to again. After a huge fight, he found his two targets and the three escaped surprisingly easily. Before much time, all 4 of his targets were put in the trap and Castiel stood facing the four of them. All were silent waiting for Castiel to explain his actions.

"I know you're confused. I know all of us have had our differences. You've all had your disagreements with the Winchesters as well myself. Hear me out. The demon Crowley has declared war on Heaven and Earth. He plans to wipe us all out of existence. He knows about the weapon to control everything in existence. Please, we need your help. Help us fight, help us win!"

Castiel looked at the four people he had brought with him. The four figures looked at each other and after a few thoughts they all turned back to Castiel. One of the figures stepped forward (as much as he could in the trap) and nodded their head.

"We'll fight with you, and the Winchesters."

With a proud smile, Castiel lowered the fire that kept his targets trapped.

"Good... Let's go." Castiel said and suddenly all 5 of the figures vanished.

**Okay, so I was planning on getting all 5 or 6 chapters of this story posted but I ran out of time. :( So I'll post the next 2 or 3 chapters soon! Hope you guys like this story so far. And I'm sure you guys have already guessed who else is going to be coming back to join Freewill's Army! :)**


	4. The Start of War

**Here's the next chapter to this crazy ending battle that wont leave my head. Maybe I'm crazy... which would sorta make me like Sam.. right? If it means meeting Misha and him helping me.. it'll all be worth it! :P**

**ANYWHOS! enjoy! :3**

The sun rose over the horizon. The well rested hunters woke up and all made their way to the study. It was quiet, all knew what was going to happen in just a few short hours. Sam and Dean woke up and made their way downstairs. Across the hall was Ellen and Jo. Bobby slept in the study with Garth and Kevin somewhere else in the room. Dean had agreed the he and Sam could stay in Dean's room (poor Dean) and John and Mary took Sam's room. As the brothers approached the kitchen, they smelled something Sam had never really smelled, and Dean hadn't smelled in a very long time.

"Hey boys, I made you some breakfast. Coffee is fresh too!" Mary said.

What could they say. It was a dream come true. They only wished they would be given more time to spend with their parents, as a family. The whole group gathered the big table to eat in mostly silence.

"So, Kevin, you're a profit?" John asked.

"Yes sir. Not quite the future I was looking at, but if it means I'll be able to see my mother soon, then I'll do whatever it takes." he replied.

There was some war comparisons they shared. Even Mary, despite wanting to quit hunting, told some stories of hunts that her and her father did. Garth let it slip how Sam and Dean were the best known hunters in the state.

"These two have seen it all. Literally. Sam went in Lucifer's Cage to stop the apocalypse. Dean's been practically everywhere. He went to The Pit, he and Sam both went to heaven, and just a couple years ago, Dean went to purgatory." Garth explained.

John and Mary stared at their sons for the longest time. Dean, under the table, kicked Garth. For a moment, Mary and John felt horrible that their kids had been raised to this lifestyle. Thankfully Bobby, Ellen and Jo saved their sadness to explain that if it weren't for Sam and Dean, things would be completely worse and they should be glad their sons are who they are.

The place were the battle would be was shockingly only a 40 minute drive. It was nearing 11 o'clock, and the group dressed in their proper attire, packed their things and made their way taking a couple separate cars that Castiel had transported there. The drive there was quiet the with exception of them going over battle plans.

11:30 in the morning, they arrived to the battlefield. It was a big open field, no civilization near at all. A few trees which Garth and Kevin took advantage of. Five minutes till noon, and Castiel was no where to be found.

_"Come on, Cas. Where are you?" _Dean thought. Just as expected, dark storm clouds filled the sky, and in the distance, the group of hunters could see dark smoke approaching them fast.

"This is it." Sam said in almost a whisper. Everyone could hear it. Dean looked to his left and right. Sam stood next to him with Mary on Sam's left. John stood next to Dean. Bobby, Ellen and Jo were next to them and they stood their line. They stood strong and any fear they had was nowhere to be seen.

The black smoke stopped abruptly in front of the group. Crowley stood in the friend with his usual smirk and he had a group of maybe 40 demons behind them. It wasn't what Dean was expecting.

"Well well well, Looks like you've had your angel boyfriend do some digging around." Crowley said with a smirk. "I never thought I'd have the pleasure of meeting the famous Winchester Family, well, except John of course." the demon finished.

The hunters stared down the group of Demons. Weapons ready in their hands.

"Is this the army you've been creating? It's pretty pathetic." Sam stated.

"You'll lose you sonovabitch, and I only hope it's me who kills you." Dean replied.

The two groups had a stare down that lasted for who knows how long.

"Where is dear Castiel? In hiding with the rest of Heaven?" Crowley asked again.

"Just wait. He'll be here." Ellen replied.

"Or he knows you will all die... again. And this time, you won't be coming back." he said.

Dean glared at the demon. The battle of survival was to start right now.

"Go back to Hell!" Dean replied. "KEVIN NOW!" he yelled.

Soon from behind a nearby tree, Kevin and Garth threw a couple of demon bombs. A good majority of the demons moved out of the way just in time, including Crowley who left the battle to a save distance. Fortunately 1/3 of the demons were killed by the bombs. When the bomb had gone off, the group of demons charged the hunters.

Gun shots were fired. The hunters fought their hardest. Garth, somehow had been knocked out but was the only one who was injured. One by one the demons were killed off. The hunters worked well together. Dean had been cornered by 3 demons. One he easily killed with the demon knife but the other two tackled him. Before he knew it Mary had showed up to his side and shot the demons with rock salt. Dean shot her a smile and received the same smirk in returned. (At least we know where Dean gets his charm now.)

After what seemed like forever, the battle between the hunters and demons was finished. All the demons had been killed. Nobody was hurts except for Garth who laid there unconscious and a few cuts, scrapes and bruises. Kevin, who was behind the group suddenly was attacked. When they hunters heard the loud yell, they raised their guns to shoot only to be blinded by a pure white light. When the light had faded, the hunters looked up to see the familiar trench coat wearing angel.

"Good timing, Cas." Dean sarcastically said.

**Alright, now the fun battle begins. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I know it's not the most exciting story and there's no love scenes. I really am just typing this out since it's been stuck in my head for the longest time. I just posted it so if anyone else seems to like it, they can read it too. There will be at least 1 more chapter... maybe 2. **


	5. Redemption

**Here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy if you're reading it! :)**

"Yes. Castiel. Perfect timing." Crowley said as he snuck up behind them. "Good thing this was just a couple of low life demons. The real army's on the way." he said with a smirk. The hunters, who were tired and sore, looked at each other and tried to regain as much strength as they could.

The ground began to shake. Huge black smoke came from the distance. When it stopped behind Crowley, it reviled hundreds of demons, ready for battle. Even with Castiel on their side, it was hundreds against 10. The whole group knew the odds were not in their favor.

As the hunters began to stand their positions they were assigned, Castiel stood in front of the group.

"Castiel, I'm disappointed. I thought you'd bring a friend with you." Crowley said.

"He didn't come alone." said a voice that came behind the group of hunters. The familiar person came around. While the other hunters stared at the unknown figure, Sam, Dean, and Bobby stared in shock. Even Crowley stared at the person in shock.

"Well, Balthazar. I'll admit I didn't think Castiel would bring you back." Crowley started. "Even so, Castiel... Two angels won't be enough to take on my army."

"Lucky for you, I didn't just bring Balthazar back." Castiel said. Balthazar stood next to Castiel both glaring at the group of demons. The hunters just stood back. To the sides of the angels, three lightning strikes hit the ground startling everyone (except the angels) three figures stood up and stared out to the demons.

"Hello boys!" said an enthusiastic voice.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked more shocked that ever.

"Gabriel? The arch angel?" Crowley asked. His fear started to become obvious as he was getting more frustrated. Gabriel turned to face Crowley holding his position as the demon took a step back. He looked to the other figure to the far left. Crowley's eyes grew wider than ever. All of the demons took steps back as their "father" stepped up next to Balthazar. The figure turned to briefly look at Sam and Dean with a sly smile.

"Hello Sammy. It's been a while." he said with a wink. He turned back to face the demons who still looked more scared than anything.

"Lucifer? How did you get him out of the cage?" Crowley asked practically yelling. Castiel never answered. Instead the last figure took a stand and faced the demons.

"Crowley." the last figure stated.

"You must be Michael. Doesn't matter. You will all die." Crowley quickly vanished and the army from hell made their attack.

The hunters and angels were swarmed by demons. As much as Dean would never want to admit, it was too much for the hunters to handle themselves. Demons were being killed left and right however. The hunters were completely surrounded.

"Now!" Michael yelled. The angels circled around the hunters. On command the humans covered their eyes and the angels, all simultaneously had a bright, burning light flash from their vessels. They hunters could hear the demons' screams and then silence. They stood up. The angels went to each of the humans to heal any damages from them.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked Mary and John as he healed both of their injuries and cuts.

"Great. Thank you." Mary replied. Michael stood up with them helping the two to their feet.

"What happened? Who are you?" Garth asked as he was woken up from this injury.

"You're definitely a different type of hunter. Oh, and I'm Lucifer." he replied. The arch angel left with a pat on the cheek, leaving Garth staring in shock, unsure if he should be scared or amazed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad to see you're back." Sam replied to Gabriel who healed his wounds.

"Aww, Sam. I'm touched." he replied with a wink.

Castiel healed Ellen, Jo and Bobby. They thanked him and the group of them walked to each other. They had won. The Demon Army had been destroyed. All were feeling happy again, untill Mary's panicked voice destroyed the feeling. After healing Jo, Castiel walked over to Dean and healed him.

"Cas... You're amazing!" Dean exclaimed as he wrapped the angel in a hug.

"As much as I hate ruining a bromance, I'm pretty sure we still have an issue here." Gabriel explained.

"What?" Ellen asked.

"Crowley. The army was a distraction. He is probably near the weapon now." Michael stated.

"I can find him." Lucifer said.

The whole group stared at him slightly confused.

"I created him. "God" can find us, I can find him." he replied with a smirk. The group gave a smirk and within a blink of an eye, they were underground.

Crowley was close to the weapon. He was stopped in his tracks however by Dean and Sam. He looked behind him to see the rest of the hunters. The King of Hell couldn't hide his fear.

"Impossible!" he huffed out. Suddenly Castiel appeared behind him and Dean drove the demon knife right through his heart.

"Told you I'd be the one to kill you." Dean grimly said in almost a whisper. Crowley dropped Dean and the war was truly over.

The hunters and angels returned to the field. Dean never believed in happy endings, but this, was a happy ending, both for the hunters and the Angels.

"Come home with us. You're our brother. We will need to reorganise Heaven." Michael said putting his hand on Lucifer. After thinking, the arch angel smiled and agreed. Balthazar had joined the arch angels and the four of them were ready to leave.

"You coming, Cassie?" Balthazar asked. Castiel gave a sorrowful look. He wanted to stay and watch over the Winchesters. He started to walk towards the angels when Michael stopped him.

"Castiel. I think it is best for you to stay here and aid Sam and Dean in their future hunts. They might need the help." he said.

With a smile Castiel returned to Dean's side, who we all know smiled huge, on the inside at least.

"What about them?" Sam asked referring to the hunters who were brought from Heaven (and one from Hell).

"They served their purpose. They are being given a second chance with life." Gabriel replied. Tears filled the hunters eyes. They were a family once again. A true family, which was what Sam and Dean wanted their whole life.

The angels left then, and the hunters and angel made their way back to base to be just that. A family.

**Okay, so it's 3 am. I have work at 7 am. I'm about to drop. So when this was going through my mind, it was a hell of a lot better, but for the sake of sleep. I kinda rushed this. Still though, if you think it's interesting, I'm happy. If you hate it, well... I'm not to broken up over it. Like I said, I wrote this basically to get it off my mind. Thank you for those of you who read it and liked it! :) Be sure to check out my other stories! :)**


End file.
